


Chasing Cars

by Katjana



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katjana/pseuds/Katjana
Summary: Veronica had been feeling lost, so she heads back to Neptune to find some grounding only to end up in the arms of the one who makes her fly. This is my first Fic so please any, and all constructive reviews are welcomes
Relationships: Veronica Mars & Eli "Weevil" Navarro, Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Home Sweet Home

**I do not own the characters or anything else that is involved with the real-life Veronica Mars.**

**Please read and review**

Over the last few months, Veronica had felt lost, which was not something she had admitted to herself easily, having just graduated from Stanford she decided that she need to get some grounding. What better time than now, see her family and friends before she took the next step towards whatever was next so for the first time in 5 years she made her way back to the city of Neptune.

She was just inside Neptune border when her growling stomaching reminded her that she hadn't eaten in nearly 6 hrs. So she pulled in to an all-night dinner and ate while reading a copy of the Neptune News. After just over an hour, Veronica paid and when out to her car.

"Oh my fucking god" Veronica growled while staring were her car should be after a few moments the pacing started as did her brain, back in Neptune not even 2 hours and she wants to leave this rotten town again, the more she paced around. As she thought of what needed to be done, she felt a tiny bit less lost.

After sweet-talking her way into a copy of the security camera that overlooked the parking area. She thought about calling her dad but considering the time of night, and that she was staying in a motel for the next few days while her dad emptied out her old room which was full of files as the office was having some remodelling done, she called a cab and headed to her motel room to sleep in the same clothes she had been in all day.

Upon waking and remembering what had happened the night before she realised that she had no way of getting anywhere and since she was going to have breakfast with her day it was perfect sense to have him pick her up.

"Well, Hey daddy O."

"Well hi honey, what is with the morning call are you trying to skip breakfast with me?" his questioning and playful tone come through very clearly.

"No I'm not skipping, but you are going to have to pick me up" she was trying for cheery but it can out rather flat.

"Ok, why am I picking you up?" his confusion coming through very clearly.

"Did you just buy a new car?"

"Well my car with my all my stuff got jacked last night when I was eating."

"Ah ok, what was the place you are staying at."

"Thanks dad I'll text it through…. oh and can you bring your laptop."

"Sure thing sweetie, see you soon" chuckling, she defiantly heard her dad chuckle, only her dad could find her car getting Jacked funny.

After texting her address, she wandered outside and waited in the lovely warm sun.

After finishing their breakfast, she opened the laptop to the footage, although they couldn't see faces they could see motorbikes.

"So PCHers you reckoned dad."

"Most likely but the now we have to find which shop they took it to," Keith said with a slight sigh.

"Are you saying Angle's not the only one chopping these days?" Veronica questioned.

"oh, he was never the only one just the one you knew about" that was a fair point, nothing was ever easy and the longer they take, the less chance she was going to get her car back in one piece.

"Oh how things change yet stay the same" she sighed feeling somewhat miffed.

"How many are we looking at dad?" her dad had a contemplative look, surely there wasn't that many places chopping sure Neptune was larger than when she left, but it wasn't that big.

"Well you've got Angle's, Weevil I think dose some, Collision rewind but there rather sloppy and then there is Wrench King although they have been quiet of late so probably not."

"Wait, Weevil, Weevil has his own shop?." she knows that he had gone back to the life they had talked a bit the first year she had shifted away, even now every time she heard the rumble of a bike she saw that blindingly genuine smile that she was able to get out of him that made her giggly and left her with butterflies, the fact that he had his own shop kind of made her proud.

"Opened up two years ago he called it, oh what was it that's right PCH Body and Paint maybe start there catch up," Keith said rather casually while reading the newspaper, she could almost see the quotation marks on 'catch up'.

"Are you telling me to go see the same gang leader, sorry bike club leader that you have repetitively told me to stay away from since oh I don't know forever and would merciless glare at every time I helped him with something even homework hmm is that what you are saying?" 

"No, I am telling you to see the person most likely to actually give you some info" the playful, inquisitive look that was on veronicas face shifted into a questioning glare.

"hmm that just doesn't seem right" her dad looked up from his newspaper and gave her a meaningful look. She knew he was right her and Angel got on fine when they talked at Letty Navarro houses over dinner or when Weevil took her to Ophelia's Birthday party. Still, work was a different kettle of fish, and she didn't even know anyone at Collision rewind that would talk to her.

"ok but first I need to look, feel and smell human again, so I am going to go pick up some clothes then go shower at your place if that's ok with you dad" she popped some notes to pay for her part of breakfast and gave her dad a kiss on his forehead. She was halfway to the door when her dad called out to her.

"Sweetie, how do you plan on getting around" with a smile on his face like he was trying to point something she had forgotten

"Same way anyone without a car would, my two legs and a taxi," she said with a victory smile and walked out.

3 Hours later Veronica who looks, feel sand smells human steps out of her taxi next to PCH Body and Paint, walking through the open gate she took a second to look at the place it looked nice, smaller then Angles shop. Still, his was a scrap yard as well, considering that it was called body and paint her guess was they did more art which Weevil had always been pretty good at. The guys that had been shooting hoops seemed to notice her while she had been admiring the place.

"looky here boys chica looks lost" the guys where now sauntering towards her think that they could intimidate her but she would not easily intimidated, she had dealt with their type before and she's sure she would again.

"I'm looking for Weevil," she said, looking the seeming leader in the eye.

"Well maybe you can have some fun with us first," he said lasciviously, and the others seemed to agree, one of the guys tried grabbing her, and she punched him in the nose sending him sprawling.

"You fucking BITCH" screamed the guy on the ground, as the others started circling her, one grabbed her from behind, she tried elbowing him, he was too close and managed to pin her arms to her side as one of the others can at her front on, she use the leverage of the guy holding her to kick the guy coming at her in the stomach.

"Let me Fucking Go" she yelled at the guys as she kept thrashing while the other guy started stalking towards her.

"LET HER GO GUYS" everyone stopped and look at the voice, Hector oh thank fuck. Hector started walking towards them, glaring at the boys.

"I said let her go" he repeated enunciating each word, she was so happy that he wasn't talking to her but even, so a small wave of fear washed over her, the look and tone did the job because the guy holding her let go and stepped back.

"Get out of here... Now" and oh did those boys scram, after taking several deeps breaths she looked up at Hector.

"Thanks, man."

"ahh no problem Blondie, Boys don't always use their manners, you keep swinging at them like that they might learn through" Hector chuckled at her, looks like those boxing lessons came in handy she thought off handily.

"Unfortunately I don't think it was my right hook that sent them packing," she said with that good old Veronica Mars sarcasm.

"You looking for Weevil."

"Yeah I am, is he in."

"outback, this way" he lead her through the garage and pointed to a small shed that was rolled open, it looked like a lunch area with the couch, microwave, fridge and what looked like a card table with a stack of foldable chairs behind it.

"My my my Veronica Mars, How are you going V?" Weevil said as he stood up with his signature smirk spreading across his face, and suddenly she had butterflies in her stomach, making her feel giddy.

"I'm good, congrats on the shop, seem to be going well," she said as she made her way over to him.

"It's not bad, what about you; I hear you are a full-on Stanford Law graduate now" Weevils said as he approached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh I missed you Weevil," Veronica said into his neck, breathing in his scent and holding on to him not wanting to let him go.

"Dios did I miss you V," Weevil said doing the same as Veronica breathing her in, holding her so tight she thought she heard something crack.

After a moment they pulled apart and stepped back from each other, as he stood there regarding the woman in front of him, he chuckled to himself some things never change because she had that look on her face the 'I have a question' so he asked.

"What's the question V I know you got one." a small reserved smile spread on her face, most people find her hard to read, but he could see what she was thinking, most of the time but that was what drew them to each other because they saw through the others bullshit and called them out on it, and right now she looked sorry. 

"I'm looking for a car."

"Well I'm not really into the whole selling cars here V" Weevil said pointedly.

"Oh really never would have guessed," she said with a thick layer of sarcasm followed by a heavy sigh.

"I'm looking for a 2011 Toyota Corolla Ascent, red It got jacked last night between 8pm and 9pm out near Mall's dinner up on the PCH" while she had been talking, her and Weevil had circled each other so that he was outside the shed about halfway to the garage door and she was just outside the lunchroom.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Fuck, he haven't seen her in 5 years, and she can't even go 5 minutes without sticking her nose in stuff and asking questions with that accusing tone again. Without looking back at her, not even bothering to hide his irritation he replied

"I may have seen it, or parts of it" he replied, as he turns he barely missed the ceramic mug aimed at his head.

"What the Fuck V" Oh Dios Mio did she looked pissed, but fuck did she looked HOT.

He had always thought that she looked better with the short hair and sassy smile, way better than when she try pretending to be an 09er, but when she had that fire in her eye and unbridled anger she took it to a whole different level like a fucking goddess of war, to say it turned him on was an understatement.

"That was MY CAR" she growled as she started throwing anything that she could get her hands on.

She was so angry she didn't seem to hear anything that Weevil was saying until they had migrated through the garage. He was standing out near the front gate, while Veronica was standing next to an open toolbox, how did he fuck up so bad that he gave a rolling container of ammo.

"V, Baby can, shit, can you stop… please" Weevil asks as he continued to try and dodge the tools that were currently being thrown at him. Thankfully the yard wasn't that big, so they weren't really yelling, because this was not a conversation that he would wanna be shouting about.

"My car Weevil, it was my car, I saved for over a year to buy it," she said why still throwing tools at him.

"Well I didn't know that, babe, agh fuck can you please just talk to me, Jesucristo Mujer, stop throwing my tools around."

"And why should I, ha, it's making me feel a whole lot better when they HIT" she growled back

"Babe, V please, just stop throwing shit at me, please, V" he pleaded trying really hard to suppress the smile that was trying to get out because this had to be the stupidest and funniest situation ever, little white chick's got the PCH leader with his hands up and even the few guys (some of the older PCHer that he had gone to school with) that where there were on the other fence standing out of the way.

After another 5 minutes and much to his surprise, she did stop throwing tools at him. Still, she didn't stop glaring at him as she stood there holding a screwdriver, chest heaving in anger, now to get her away from the toolbox, he took a cautious step forward hand still up in a defensive open position and was rewarded with an incoming screwdriver which he managed to dodge, but ended up hitting one of the guys that he didn't even realise had pulled up behind him.

"agh what the fuck bitch" Weevil whipped his head around and gave them the honed and time tested 'back the fuck up' glare until they stepped back, he then turned his attention back to the fiery blonde, who seemed to be cooling down slowly and so he took another step forward.

"Carino" when he got no response he tried again.

"Carino, babe can you step away from the toolbox please and let me try and resolve this with those lovely things called words" he saw the shift, could know the waver of her lips, she was trying to suppress a smile, and so he kept moving forward.

"I don't want words right now" Veronica stated in a significantly less angry tone, but the look in her eye said that she was still upset and rightfully so.

He didn't say anything until he was standing in front of her staring down into those beautiful blue eyes and loosely holding her clenched hands.

"I think I can work with that," he said with a smirk and wiggle of his eyebrow and that smile she had been trying to hide peeked through.

He took the spanner she was holding and popped it back into the toolbox without taking his eyes of off her.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stupid asshole with his stupid humour and his stupid big brown soulful eyes, she could feel his warm, rough hands on her clenched fist as he took the tool she had been holding and she faintly heard the ting of metal against metal, but to her, nothing existed except those beautiful brown eyes that saw right through her and oh the emotions that he held in them, she got lost in them every time, lost in him. He placed his hand against her face and started rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"no words hah," he said in a low, gruff voice that made her knees weaken, she shook her head as a reply, and she pushed herself onto tiptoes and wrapped one arm up and around his neck trying to pull him down to her while her other hand rested on his hard bicep to balance herself, but with his arm wrap around her waist like a warm steel bar pulling her flush against him balance was not what she needed, she needed him, and he liked teasing her, he brushed his lips with her which caused her to let out a slight moan to which he rewarded her with his lips against hers.

It started slow and tender, but with an underlying need and longing to it, it very quickly became hot and heavy with her nails digging into his neck his hand gripping her hair pulling her to him.

Pulling back Weevil rested his forehead on hers, with her eyes still closed they stood there chest's heaving together, breaths mingling neither one letting the other go, not even an inch, after what seemed like forever both pulled back slightly more so that they could look each other in the eye.

"So how about we go out for lunch and talk about what kinda car I owe you V, I'll even let you ride my big hog," Weevil said chuckling slightly with that stupid smirk that gave her butterflies and made her giggle.

"And which hog is that you or the bike," she asked with that look of pure, innocent look on her face and a matching sweet as pie tone.

"For you both" he growled as he kissed her again that left her softly humming as he pulled away.

"As long as you're paying for lunch" she said smirking up at him.

"Oh no, you made a mess of my shop now I gotta pay these guys to clean up not work" he affectingly quipped, so he had a point there.

"Fine, so where are we going then Vato?"

"Well I hear there's this nice little dinner out north on the PCH" as he said it his smirk was replaced with a playful smile, she punched him in the arm her face adorned with her own playful smile.

"Hey, what happened to my bags of clothes" Weevil looked at her like she grew a second head for a moment before full-on laughing.

"We can talk about that over food ok Carino," he said as he kissed her forehead and started leading her towards his bike.

As they made their way through the city towards where ever he was taking her with her body pressed up against Weevil and her arms around him she suddenly realised that for the first time in months she didn't feel lost, in fact, she felt like she was where she belonged.


	2. Dinner talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Please enjoy!

The diner that they end up at was a quaint place situated on the southern side of the PCH just off the highway proper, a good 30 mins out of the city, not that she was complaining, the drive had been somewhat soothing.

As they entered she saw that the diner was filled with an eclectic mixture of surfer and motorbike apparel, large full-length windows not only gave natural light and a from what she could see a stunning view of the ocean from there spot on the cliff, they also ensured that the odd combination of apparels was neither clashing nor suffocating to patrons, it was impressive.

“Weevil, I was starting to think you were going to other diners on me” bellowed a large, man who looked to be in his late 50’s early,60’s made his way from around the counter to meet the couple.

“Did you say, Weevil Hun? I swear I heard you say Weevil, he better have a good reason for not having been around in so long” a feminine voice called from what she presumed was the kitchen. The serious look that sat on the man’s face change into a massive smile as he reached them, embracing Weevil.

“Good to see you Jack” Weevil chuckled as he reciprocated the embrace. “And no way am I eating anywhere else, how dare you two.” He said with mock hurt.

“Well that’s good to know, and who do we have here,” Jack said as he turned and faced Veronica, he looked at her like he was trying to judge if she was friend or foe, it was a hard gaze to stand up to, not that was she backing down from it before Weevil could introduce her, she stuck her hand.

“Hi, I’m Veronica Mars” ensuring that her voice had enough steel and sweetness in it so that she didn’t come off as bitchy. The look changed to one of recognition as he shook her hand, so Weevil talked about her that was going to be filed away for later use.

“Well it’s nice to put a face to the name, I’m Jack, and out the back is my wife Layla. Now I take it you’re both not here for my lovely company are you.”

“Not this time Jack, V is shouting me lunch.” Weevil said as he placed his hand on her lower back.

“Now hold up Vato I never agreed to that, I remember agreeing that you didn’t have to shout me lunch.” She said matter o factly while turning her head to look at the man next to her and seeing his signature smirk firmly on his full lips.

“Well, that would be the polite thing to do after you assault someone with tools” his smirk never leaving his face.

“Do you want to go down that path Weev’s, I’ll give you a second.” Her voice was some were between serious and snarky, she continued to stare at him with a smirk planted on her lips, not that the atmosphere was overly playful.

“So, a split check it is then,” Jack said in a humorous and slightly confused tone after a bit, breaking the two out of there staring match.

“Sounds great Jack” both said simultaneously, causing the three to chuckle, breaking the tension that had appeared.

“Well take a seat, have a look, I’ll be over in a minute,” Jack said as he gestured towards the virtually empty dining area.

Weevil guided her toward a table on the far right corner, as they approached she just stood in front of the table and gawked at the view, she was too absorbed in the view to notice Weevils hand move from her back to her hip causing when he suddenly started talking right next to her ear.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked in a soft, thoughtful tone.

“still hits like it’s my first time. Who would have thought that some light and water could look so stunning?” She hummed as a replied and leaned back into him slightly, Weevil gripped her hips a bit harder in response, but still in a comforting way, it’s amazing how you sometimes don’t realise that you missed something until it appears again, her eyes never leaving the ocean below her.

“Sorry about before I lost my cool. I -” she tries to find the right words to convey her feelings but was coming up short.

Weevil wrapped his arms around Veronica slightly as he kissed her on the side of the head.

“I know V, I know.” He murmured into her hair before placing another kiss on the side of her head as she relaxed again.

“how about we sit and look at the menu?” Veronica turned around and nodded at the slightly taller man.

After perusing the menu for several minutes Veronica finally decided, she was fairly sure Weevil never looked at the menu because as soon as she put hers down Jack was already headed to their table.

“Ok, you guys ready?” the couple swiftly gave their order.

“Now did you want any drinks to go with that?” the pair in unison both ask for a large Coke which caused Jack to chuckle and left a small smile on Veronicas and Weevils faces.

Jack returned with their drinks and him a Weevil talked for several minutes before Jack went to serve some other customers,

As they waited for their food, Veronica looked out the window and tried to sort through the feelings that she had squashed down years ago which now come back in full force, feelings was not one of her strong suits.

She had been feeling lost for a while even though the morning had probably not been the most productive, she had felt like herself again, who would have thought that a case that ended with her throwing tools at a gang leader in his shop was what she needed.

When she moved to Stanford Veronica promised her dad that she wouldn’t take any cases and for the first year or so it was hard, but as time went on she didn’t even realise that she was ignoring the signs.

While she had made friends and talked with Mac and Wallace there was one friend that she did lose contact with.

How could she be so close to someone and talk with them for hours when they were together, yet she moves several hours away and they lose touch within a year, it wasn’t like they were “just” friends, hell even her high school boyfriend thought they were a thing. Looking back at it now she could see why he thought that which made it worse.

When she saw him at the shop, part of her wanted to just hug him and stay like that for as long as she could obviously that part of her didn’t win.

Weevil was looking at Veronica who seemed to be deep in thought, it was odd how she had changed yet at the same time he could still see the little blonde that hung out with Lilly especially with the current look on her face so open and thoughtful.

The only time he saw her this open was when she would interrupt his sleep by knocking on his window, stealing half his bed and talking, most of the time she just wanted a sympathetic ear, sometimes she needed help with a case any other time she always had as a serious look on her face but when she was asleep tucked in next to him, it gave him butterflies and a sense of calm; which wasn’t something that he found often.

He wished that he could capture the way she looked right now the light, the look, the backdrop was just perfect, capture it and place it in his wallet in front of the one he has of her at Ophelia's 7th Birthday party, which made him wish that they kept in touch but every time he went to call or text he couldn’t find the word which left him in a shitty mood.

Nothing was easy he knows this, but with her, it seemed easier, he could be himself no charades, he even helped her plan some of her numerous shenanigans. It wasn’t like they sleep together ok one or two times but it wasn’t just a wham bam thank you, ma’am, which during those time was how he went, she was different.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Vee? Vee?” reaching out he placed his hand on top of hers’ causing her to jerk her head around.

“sorry my head was somewhere else” she had a small sad smile with a twinge of sheepishness as she looked at him. 

“I kinda noticed. Where was it at?”

“Thinking about the past, how today is the first time I felt like myself in a long time, I didn’t realise how long it had been since I felt like that or how much I missed you.” She said sad smile still on her lips, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“ I really missed you too, seeing you at the shop it felt like no time had passed, I felt like I had seen you yesterday, I didn’t even think when I was trying to talk you down” the chuckle that left Weevil spread over her leaving her with a warm feeling in her chest and a whisper of a smile on her lips.

“but time did pass, and we didn’t talk for most of it and it leaves an odd feeling in my gut. Weev’s how can we not communicate over some distance when we are- god I don’t even know” the exasperation clear in her voice.

“I have been asking myself that for four years Vee and I have no answer, I tried but every time I went to reach out I couldn’t find the words but if you were right in front of me I know that I wouldn’t have that trouble” she was the only one left he would talk this plainly with when it came to his emotions and feelings, the exposedness was something that he hated feeling for several reasons, the only other person he talked to like this was his Grandma may she rest in peace.

“Well aren't we a pair,” Veronica said in a somewhat sombre voice.

The sound of the kitchen door caused both to look away from each other to see Jack walking towards them with their food, Weevil lent back off the table to make room for the food, thus letting go of Veronica's hand which left her feeling a lot colder and signalling the end of their conversation for the time being.

They dug into their food which was amazing, Veronica could see why Weevil came here it had a home-made taste and feel much like Letty’s food always did, Letty always said the secret ingredient was love.

Weevil looked up from his plate of food as he asked.

“How long you back in Neptune for Vee?” she thought of how to answer that as she finished her mouthful.

“I don’t really know, I guess until I figure out what I’m doing next,” she said truthfully as she took another mouthful of food.

“huh I thought you would have a job, or something lined up, you were never really one to just chill” he replied, because all his memories, ok most of his memories involved her planning something.

“well, I guess I’ve changed then.” She snapped startling herself.

Weevil tried to hide the hurt but she saw it flash across his face, causing her to sigh, he wasn’t to blame they both were and it’s clear that the loss of the other had affected her more then she realised ( or was willing to admit).

“Look,” she said as she put her cutlery down.

“I know that I am as much to blame for the lack of communication and I’m angry, at myself, at you, Neptune, the universe fucking everything, and right now I just want to enjoy some time with you and finish this amazing food. I don’t want to think about the past because we both know that if anyone is going to put their foot in their mouth it’s going to be me and I would rather not do that, not today, ok not every but not on my first day seeing you in 5 years.” as she finished her word vomit she tried taking some deep breaths, not that it helped at all that much.

Weevil looked between Veronica and the window a few times before nodding his head slightly, agreeing because he was angry at her for not reaching out, but it seemed that they were both in the same state, the past was full of ghosts and anger.

Immediately Veronica's whole deminer relaxed and a relived smile gracing her lip.

“what if we forget about it and move forward because I don’t think either of us wants to have that talk. We just agree to not let it happen again because I know that that anger will slip away, I have never been able to stay angry at you ” Weevil looked at her intently yet fondly as he waited for her reply.

Veronica nodded as she wiped away the few tears that started falling, relief flooded her features.

“yea that sound fair.” As she finished answering he took his own deep calming breath, suddenly feeling much lighter.

“so, what kind of car do I owe you again?” he asked jovially as a smile appeared on his face.

“oh, don’t give me that you know exactly what car I had.” Veronica could feel a tiny smirk on her lips as she took the last bite of her food.

“And what happened to my bags? I had some nice clothing in there and jewellery.” Her tone was more inquisitive then angry.

“so, I ah, I know one of them is still at the shop, ones at my place and the other two got split up, but I do have the Jewellery” Weevil chucked nervously towards the end while rubbing his head sheepishly.

Sighing Veronica pushed her empty plate away she figured that was the case but hearing it was another story. But it did mean that she wouldn’t have to buy anything for the week that it would take for the rest of her stuff to get here.

“So,” Weevil said drawing her attention back to him instead of the rim of her glass.

“I know some guy’s down in San Diego we could have a look at some cars if you’re feeling up to it?” looking at her watch Veronica did some quick maths, considering it was 1:30 If they go now it would mean a somewhat late night, well it wasn’t like she had any plans and the sooner the car got sorted out the better.

“sure, why not” they rose from the table, Weevil gathered the empty dishes and started walking into the kitchen area, not knowing what else to do Veronica followed behind him.

Standing in front of a grill stood a fit, muscular Hispanic woman looking about the same age as Jack with dark brown/ black hair that had been pulled into a ponytail then plaited, she was beautiful, Veronica hopes she looks that good at her age.

Veronica stood just of to the side of the door as Weevil made his way to a sink and put their dirty dishes next to it before he addressed the woman.

“Hey Layla, how you been?” he asked while he gave her a quick hug.

“oh, same old same old, been missing my favourite customer. Where have you been Pendejo? Ha, and where are your manners?” She asked as she clipped him over the head causing Veronica a to giggle as she walked over to him while he rubbed his head.

“geez calm down you murciélago viejo loco”

“What was that?” Layla asked in a one that definitely meant not to repeat what he said.

“nothing, nothing at all so Layla Veronica, Veronica, Layla.” Layla squinted at Weevil before turning her attention to Veronica.

“Nice to meet you Veronica” Layla said as she wiped her hand on the apron around her waist and stuck it out towards the younger woman.

“Nice to meet you too. The food was amazing by the way.” Veronica said as she shook Layla’s hand.

“well, that is always nice to hear.” Her friendly smile widened somehow.

“well we will let you get back to work, it’s starting to look busy out there.” Weevil said as he went in for another hug.

“well keep out of trouble and came back sooner next time ok,” Layla said in a stern voice that had a playful undertone.

“yeah yeah ok, as long as you keep cooking like that.” Weevil replied as he let go of Layla and started heading out, Veronica smiled and waved as they moved out of the kitchen towards the cashier counter. 

With the check paid and their goodbyes said the couple mounted the bike and headed off towards San Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed   
> I plan on having at least 2-3 more chapters but I am really slow at writing so they will get here when they get here <3


End file.
